1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector in which plural types of cards can be mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a card connector has been proposed, which can selectively mount an SD card and a Memory Stick DUO™, of which the lengths are substantially the same and the widths and thicknesses are different from each other (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application JP2004-206963). In this card connector, a partition plate of a sliding member is disposed between contacts corresponding to those cards such that one card is contacted with the contact corresponding to the upper side of the partition plate and the other card is contacted with the contact corresponding to the lower side of the partition plate.
In the card connector in the related art, however, when an xD-Picture™ card, which has a height and size, is applied, the Memory Stick DUO card comes in contact with a contact for the xD-Picture card. In particular, a conversion adapter for the Memory Stick DUO card uses a metal plate that is exposed to the surface of a housing. Therefore, when the metal plate comes in contact with the contact for the xD-Picture card, an external circuit may be short-circuited.